


Language Can Be Tricky

by Lemurian_Cutie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, First Kiss, Learning Language, Love Confessions, Northuldran Language, Ryder is tired of Elsa and Honeymaren not admitting how they feel, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurian_Cutie/pseuds/Lemurian_Cutie
Summary: Ryder decides to teach Elsa a bit of the Northuldran language. He may have ulterior motives.
Relationships: Elsa & Ryder Nattura, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	Language Can Be Tricky

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the folks at the "Just Gals Being Pals" discord for inspiring this idea. I got this idea, wrote it up, and published it all in one day. So don't expect a masterpiece, but it should be fun all the same.

Elsa groaned in frustration.

“Hey, what's wrong?”

She looked up to see Ryder just poking his head into her tent.

“Nothing,” she sighed. “It's just... I was trying to learn to do sewing. I've spent so long either having servants or just wearing magic ice clothes that I have no clue how to do this.”

“So why are you learning now?” Ryder said, stepping inside and sitting at the chair across from Elsa.

“I want to be able to pull my weight around here. Even if all my clothes are magic, it's not like it's practical for everyone. I was hoping to at least learn how to do some simple mending. But look at this!”

Ryder tried (and failed) to not laugh. Elsa held up one of Honeymaren's tunics which had a tear she was attempting to patch. Instead she had managed to sew one end of the tear in the rib area to the sleeve, while the other end of the tear just hung uselessly unsewn.

“How did you even manage that?” Ryder asked.

“I... I'm not sure. I got what end was what mixed up or something.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Ryder said. He then followed that up with a phrase Elsa had never heard before, and wasn't sure she could even pronounce.

“Um, what?”

Ryder looked at her curiously. “Huh? Haven't you heard that one before?”

Elsa shook her head. “I don't even recognize those words.”

“Oh!” Ryder gasped. “Sorry, I guess you wouldn't. It's Northuldran.”

Elsa tilted her head curiously. “Northuldran? But everyone here speaks the same language I do.”

“Well, yeah,” Ryder admitted. “Northuldran isn't really the main spoken language these days. But most of us still know it. Usually it's only actually spoken for archaic sayings or being formal. But what I said basically means, 'it takes mistakes to learn things right'.”

Elsa nodded. “That's true, I suppose.”

Ryder's face lit up suddenly. “I need to teach you!”

Elsa chuckled. “I didn't realize you were so passionate about sewing.”

“No, not sewing,” he shook his head. “I need to teach you Northuldran!”

Elsa's eyes lit up. “Would you? That sounds marvelous! It is still part of my heritage, and I tend to learn information like that much faster than I learn more hands on skills. Like sewing.”

“Great!” Ryder looked around the tent that Elsa shared with his sister. “Let's take this lesson somewhere else though.”

“Why?”

He grinned conspiratorially. “I think we should surprise Honeymaren with your new found knowledge. I don't want her walking in on us until I've given you a phrase that you can use. Think of it as an apology for sewing her sleeve to her side.”

Elsa blushed, embarrassed, but nodded. “Alright.”

Ryder took Elsa off to a clearing in the woods a little way from camp. It wasn't on the path to anywhere in particular, and it wasn't a big enough clearing to make a good hang out spot for any of the Northuldrans. Perfect then for a place to practice without being disturbed.

“Now, what exactly shall I teach you?” Ryder asked himself, pacing in the small area while Elsa sat down on a soft patch of grass.

“How about something simple?” Elsa suggested. “Like, 'how's the weather?'”

Ryder shook his head. “No, no. I think you should learn some well known Northuldran sayings. Something you can say to Honeymaren to apologize and promise to make it up to her.”

Elsa nodded, willing to go along with whatever he said.

“Got it,” he said. “So I'll teach you two phrases here. The translation isn't exact, but the first basically means 'excuse my inexperience'. It's a way of apologizing, but doing so in a way that says it's a learning experience and they can expect more from you in the future.”

Elsa nodded. That sounded like something she might need to say on a regular basis.

“The second phrase means...” he thought for a moment, “...it would translate to 'will you let keep trying?' Sort of. Basically asking for patience and the chance to keep going.”

Elsa nodded again. “I like those.”

“Now, for today I don't want you focusing on the vocabulary or grammar rules or anything like that. Today we'll work on getting the pronunciation of these phrases down. It's help you get a feel of what Northuldran words sound like as a sentence. Once you've got sounds like this down we can work on breaking it down a bit more. Another day.”

Elsa shrugged. It wasn't the normal way to learn a language. She had been taught a few languages to help with trade negotiations with Arendelle's neighbors, and never had this method been used. Then again, Ryder was hardly a trained language tutor. Maybe if this was how he felt comfortable teaching it would work best.

There were a few sounds in both phrases that Elsa wasn't used to making. It took Ryder some explanation of what her tongue should be doing in her mouth to cause the sound, and even then took a bit of practice. Still, Elsa had always been a quick learner. The sun was just starting to set when Elsa and Ryder both felt that she had mastered the pronunciation of the two chosen phrases.

“Sounds good,” Ryder said happily. “You sound like a native-born Northuldran.”

“Thank you,” Elsa said, smiling brightly at Ryder. After her frustration with sewing this morning it felt good to have actually mastered something, even if that something was just two phrases that she couldn't even use the vocabulary from in any other context yet. It felt nice, hearing the new sounds come from her mouth and being confident that they were sounding correct. Besides, this was just one day of learning. She'd get better at it later.

“Now, my pupil, do me a favor. Go back to your tent. I'll find Honeymaren and send her to see you there. Then just tell her what we practiced. She'll be super happy to hear your progress.”

“Okay,” Elsa nodded. “Thanks again.” Elsa walked back towards their tent, and felt oddly nervous. She knew that she was just apologizing, and Honeymaren had always been extraordinarily kind to her, but still she felt nerves. After all, this was Honeymaren's culture, and she didn't want to mess it up, even if it was also her own.

As she reached camp she looked around. She didn't expect to see Honeymaren there. She knew her tent-mate was supposed to be looking after the reindeer herd at that moment. Still, she always enjoyed seeing Honeymaren, and couldn't help but look for her.

If she was honest with herself (a trait Elsa was still working on), she looked forward to seeing Honeymaren more than perhaps she should. She often found herself just losing herself looking at her, admiring how pretty her eyes were, or how she looked when she showed her well-defined arms. She was truly an amazing woman, both in personality and appearance. It hadn't taken long for Elsa to develop a crush on her, and admitting her crush to herself had only taken a couple months. That might have been a record for Elsa when it came to self-realizations.

Caught up in these thoughts, Elsa almost didn't notice the sound of the tent flap when Honeymaren joined her. She jumped a little, but Honeymaren just chuckled, setting Elsa at ease once more.

“What's up?” Honeymaren asked. “Ryder took over from me and said you wanted to see me about something.”

“Yes, that's right,” Elsa said, trying to calm her heart. “I tried sewing today,” she admitted, holding up the mess that was Honeymaren's tunic.

She just laughed, clear and beautiful as her laughing always was. “Don't worry about it,” she said. “Was that all?”

“Actually, not quite.” Elsa took a deep steadying breath. She looked up into the warm brown eyes she had become lost in so many times. Then she said the first of the two phrases she had learned.

“Oh, my,” Honeymaren said, blushing furiously, a smile spreading across her face. “Wow.”

Elsa figured she hadn't been expecting to hear Northuldran from her. Still, she seemed happy. Elsa went ahead and said the second phrase. Asking to be able to keep trying.

Honeymaren suddenly had tears streaming down her face, grinning and half laughing. “Yes! Yes, absolutely!”

Elsa was a bit confused at the intensity of her reaction. Maybe something that was lost in translation made it more emotional than she realized.

She was cut off from her thoughts as Honeymaren rushed forward to Elsa. While Elsa had gotten used to Honeymaren's hugs, she was unprepared when she felt soft lips pressed gently but urgently against her own. She had no clue why Honeymaren was kissing her, but found herself unable to resist, giving in and opening her mouth when she felt Honeymaren's tongue probing at her lips. It was some time before they finally parted for air.

“It's a bit unusual,” Honeymaren said, blushing furiously, but still holding Elsa tightly in her arms. “Usually there's more formal courting before this. But... well, I don't care much about tradition.”

“Uh,” Elsa was at a loss of words. “A courtship before... kissing?” she asked.

“No, silly. Before getting engaged.”

Elsa stopped breathing. “W-what did you say?”

Honeymaren paused, then let go of Elsa slowly. “Elsa, what do you think you said to me?”

Elsa coughed. “Um, well, Ryder taught me a couple phrases,” she said.

“Damn it, Ryder,” Honeymaren said under her breath. “Can't leave well enough alone.”

“But he said that I was apologizing and asking for patience as I continue trying. You know, with the sewing?”

“I knew it!” Honeymaren said, suddenly angry. “My damn brother just had to ruin the best thing I had going with the dumbest prank he's ever-!”

“Wait, wait. Honey, what did I actually say?”

Honeymaren paced around their small tent as much as she could, fists clenched tightly. “Sorry, it's not your fault. If you want to switch tents I totally-”

“What did I say?” Elsa pleaded. She hated seeing Honeymaren so upset.

She took a deep breath. “Well, the first thing you said is from an old Northuldran poem. It means 'I find you beautiful', but in the context of the poem it's a declaration of love. The second thing you said...” she huffed, and looked down at the ground. “You asked me to marry you.” She looked up, angry tears in her eyes. “Don't worry, I know you didn't know what you were saying. I'm not going to try to-”

“Did you mean it?”

Honeymaren paused, still trying to control her breathing. “Mean what?”

“That you'd marry me?”

Honeymaren looked down again, her whole body shaking. “I mean, yeah. I didn't know you didn't know-”

“Then let's do it.”

Honeymaren looked up, startled. “Wait, what?”

Elsa stepped forward and took Honeymaren's hands. “I'm going to trust your translation here, Honey,” she said. “So, knowing that, let's try again.” Elsa once again said the phrases. First one, then the other.

Honeymaren seemed completely paralyzed with shock. “Are... are you sure you really mean that?”

Elsa chuckled. “Let's make sure there's no confusion. Honey, you are the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful person I've ever met. I love you. I love you so much, and I've just been afraid to say it, because I didn't know how you felt. But now that I do, I'm asking you to marry me? If you're okay with that.”

Honeymaren smiled again, and nodded. Elsa was the one to begin the kiss this time, but Honeymaren responded immediately, tangling her fingers in Elsa's silky hair.

They broke apart once more, still holding each other close. “So, your brother?” Elsa asked.

Honeymaren chuckled. “Oh, he's still going to be on the receiving end of my wrath for pulling this stunt. But since it did work out in the end I think I can spare his life.”

Elsa grinned, leaning her forehead against Honeymaren's. “It's good to know I have a merciful fiance.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Ryder might pull a prank, but never with the intent to hurt anyone. How did everyone like it? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
